I'll die first!
by Hanbags
Summary: Rai sat in his room thinking about what happend to kimiko. Will he live to be one with his numberone girl. Character death. RaiKim
1. The Kidnapping and the figures inthemist

**Hey I got asked to do an evil one by sentimental value! But it's her Idea... I hope she reads it and likes it!**

**Jiggy: (Sulks)  
Hanbags: Whats up with you?**

**Jiggy: Always Kim has to do things for Rai**

**Hanbags: She's gunna (Whispers in his ear the next part since does not want to spoil story)**

**Jiggy: Ok... But why can't I be the one**

**Hanbags: Cause your stupid… Now you people read the story!**

Rai sighed and stared out the window. His mind wandering around like a lost puppy. Slowly his eye's flickered at the pale pink blossom tree and a memory returned to him like a bolt of lightning.

**Flashback**

"**Hey rai!". Raimondo looked down from the blossom tree. To spy Kimiko looking up at him between the branches. "Hey Kim.. Whats up!". The girl rolled her eyes and grinned up at him "The skies what up! So can I go and hang with you or what?". The brazilin boy nodded and she nimberly scampered up the tree. For a few moments they were silent. **

**Suddenly a petal floated down and landed on Kim's hair. Raimondo laughed. "Hey Kim nice hair!". Almost immediately 2 pink petals landed on his hair. Kimiko began to smile, then stifle a giggle. Then she just burst out laughing. Thought gasps she said "Well Rai you look pretty to! Hahahaha!". Raimondo went bright red and shook the petals off his head. He put on a mischievous grin "Oh ill show you funny alright!". **

**Immediately the boy pounced on the girl and began…. Tickling her! Kimiko tried to moved put he held her so hard. The both fell off onto the cold grass. **

**They both blushed since Rai was on top of Kimiko and she was pinned underneath him. Rai grinned and she just gave him a small smile.**

**Gradually the two kids moved forward. Rai could feel her spicy breath upon him. She could smell is tangy scent of his clothing.**

**Suddenly a voice came out of no were. It was Omi's. "KIMIKO, RAIMONDO! TIME FOR TRAINING!".**

**Both of the kids sighed and Kimiko whispered in his ear. "Maybe next time.". **

**The girl got up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek saying I had a great time, and walked towards the training area.**

**Rai sighed again. He had been so close this time.**

**End of Flashback**

Raimondo looked away from the gloomy scene outside. Instead he looked inside his trunk in which he held all of his most prized processions. He looked at each one, until he spotted a dusty photo. He blew off all the dust and looked at what the picture beholded. He smiled. This was Kim's birthday party and one of the best moments of his life.

**Flashback**

**Kimiko squealed at how many presents she got. She looked over at Rai. "You mean to say you organised this all one your own Rai?". The boy nodded smugly, ignoring the jealous looks from Omi and Clay. "Rai are you for real?". Rai laughed and handed her a gift. "Go on girl start unwrapping I Wanna see what ya got!". Kim smiled back at him. With that final glance both of them new it in their hearts. In their souls. That they should be together till death did them part. **

**End of Flashback**

"Rai?". Raimondo looked at Clay. "Yeah..Man". The cowboy stared worriedly at Raimondo. "Are you ready to tell us what happened to Kim yet? Cause we are ready". Rai stared at him. At that moment Clay knew how much Kimiko must have meant to him.

His green eyes were encircled with red. You could tell that he had been crying a lot. His hair had lost all its sheen and it was mostly hanging in front of his eyes.

Clay sat down next to him. "Here rai u ok?". With that Raimondo felt new tears come out. He knew that would happen if some one talked to him.

Clay moved foreword and gave him a giant bear hug. Rai gladly accepted this offer and hugged him back in a friendly kind of way. Between sobs he managed to say "Clay… I JUST WANT HER TO COME BACK!". Clay nodded sympathetically. Understanding every word that had come out of his mouth. "I know partner. We all do. Listen I'll tell master Fung that you need another hour to calm down".

Rai looked up at him. "Thanks Clay you know you definitely are the best friend someone could ever have.".

The boy nodded and gave him a small smile. Before he left Rai heard him say "It'll all be alright soon Rai. It is fine.".

As soon as he had gone the boy lay on his mattress thinking about what happened today. Right now it all seemed like a blur to him. The boy sighed. He had been doing it a lot lately. Of course nothing was the same with out the blue eyed babe at his side. It happened a few days ago. But the boy remembered what happened so clearly. It was just like it happened yesterday.

**Flashback**

"**Rai are we going?" said a blindfolded Kimiko. Raimondo was taking her somewhere private to ask her something. Raimondo smiled cheekily "You'll see Kim.". 5 minutes later they stopped and rai turned Kim to face something. "Kim you can take off your blindfold now". So Kimiko took it off and gasped out a few words in surprise "Rai!... It's beautiful.". Raimondo had taken her to beautiful lake with a small water fall. Its waters glowing in the dim light.**

**Raimondo spun the girl around and spoke softly into her ear "Not as lovely as you Kim". The girl smiled. So did Raimondo and suddenly he began to sing**

_**Were soaring**_

_**Flying**_

**_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_**

**She smiled she knew that song was made just for her. So she joined in**

_**If were trying**_

_**So were breaking free.**_

**Rai knew that she wanted him to sing again so he did. His words just for her.**

_**You know the world can see us**_

_**In a way that's different to who we are**_

**Kimiko felt like his words were like a giant blanket. Making her feel warm, caressing her. Making her feel safe. She sang again**

**_Creating space between us_**

_**Till were set apart.**_

**They both sang the next bit. While they did so they walked towards the lake. Hand in Hand. Arm in Arm. Heart in Heart**

**_Where's your faith_**

_**It gives me strength**_

**_Strength to believe in_**

**Raimondo nearly yelled the next bit out since he was so happy**

_**WERE BREAKING FREE!**_

**Kimiko grinned at him. She could tell he was enjoying this as much as she was. **

_**Were soaring**_

_**Flying!**_

**_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._**

**He bellowed it out again**

_**WERE FLYING!**_

**He turned back towards her and they both sang together**

_**Theirs not a star in heaven that we cant reach!**_

_**If were trying! So were breaking free!**_

_**Oooh were breaking free**_

**Rai sang the next bit on his own while Kim began to listen to his voice. Floating around the lake.**

_**Can you feel the building**_

**_Like a wave that the ocean can't control!_**

**This time Rai stopped and he listened to his angels voice come out**

**_Connecting by a feeling_**

_**Oooh in are very soul**_

**Rai reapted what she said**

_**In are very soul!**_

_**Rising to the clear **_

_**Of some so everyone can see!**_

**Rai looked into her blue eyes and saw passion. This gave him the strength to go on with the song.**

_**Were breaking free**_

_**Were soaring!**_

_**Flying! **_

**_There's not a star in heaven which we can't reach!  
_**

_**IF WERE TRYING!**_

_**So were breaking free**_

_**Ooh!**_

_**Oh were breaking free**_

_**Running! Flying!**_

_**Get to the things**_

**_That we need to be what we can be._**

_**Now for time**_

_**So were breaking free**_

_**Were breaking free.**_

_**Yeah. Oooh**_

**Rai looked at her dancing in the silvery moonlight and sang on his own**

_**More that hope, more that faith **_

_**This is true this is fate!**_

_**And together we can feel it coming**_

_**More than you, more than me**_

_**Now were one follow me**_

**The two kids and sang the next bit together.**

_**Both of us breaking free**_

_**SOARING! Flying!**_

**_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_**

_**If were trying. Then were breaking three.**_

_**Yeah were breaking free**_

_**Were running**_

_**Climbing**_

**_To get to the place were we can be all that were meant to be_**

_**Nows the time.**_

_**Were breaking free.**_

**The two kids walked towards each other and stared into each others eyes. Hoping that they both felt the same feeling. Together they both sang the last bit. Edging closer and closer together.**

_**You know the world **_

_**Can see us**_

_**In a way that's different.**_

_**That's different from who we are…**_

**Holding his breath. He moved towards her and planted his lips on hers. The girl smiled and returned the kiss back. **

**Suddenly a giant power thingy came out of no were and knocked Raimondo to the ground.**

**Kimiko screamed and ran over to Raimondo's side. There was a huge gash at the side of his face. Fearfully Kimiko checked his pulse. It was beating very faintly. Kimiko stared at the boy and pearly tears fell from her eyes. She clasped his jumper and shouted. "RAI NO! Don't die! Please! Don't leave me alone… You cant…" Two of her tears fell on him like drops of rain onto the boy's shirt.**

"**You know he's not dead." Kimiko turned around as lightning to see who had spoken. **

"**CHASE YOUNG… Why would you do this…?" Chase leered evilly at the girl. "Because I have just realised that you have much power that Omi… Fire... One of Mankind's creations. It can not be controlled. I need that power. Why not come to the Heylin side. You can have anything you could imagine…"**

**Kimiko stared at him. Slowly she walked up to him. The man smiled. Unexpectedly she spat in his face. With tears trailing down her moonlit face she said. "I'll die First."**

**Chase's face turned into an infuriated scowl. "Very well Kimiko… Sphere of yun!" Almost immediately Kim was trapped in a cage. She pounded on it with all her might. But nothing prevailed.**

**Chase calmly walked up to her and said. "You will be Heylin weather you like it or not!". So he walked away. The sphere floating along side him. The only thing that could be heard when they walked was Kimiko's screams.**

"**RAIMONDO!"**

**End of Flashback**

Raimondo remembered all of it. Well not the bit after he was knocked out. (The only reason he did was because he used the crystal glasses and the reversing mirror. So instead of seeing the future. He saw the past).

Rai stared down at the floor. Hoping that when he looked up it would all be alright. At a snails pace he looked up. Sadly nothing had changed. Of course he knew that. All at sudden. He got blown out the way by a giant explosion on his wall.

"Ow". The boy looked up. Trying to clear the dust out of his eyes. In the misty dust. He saw two figures. One looked a grown man. The other one looked like a small female.

Rai wanted to yell for help but only one word came out of his dry mouth.

"Kimiko?"


	2. Clay's last stand and Rai's plea

**Sorry for the slow update been a bit busy lately. But hey here we go!

* * *

**

Raimundo stared gob smacked at the two people in front of him. The first one was obviously Chase Young since he could see his snake yellow eyes glowing maliciously but what really made him afraid was the young girl next to him who he had once called Kimiko.

She seemed to look the same but the kind of atmosphere Kimiko normally created had just disappeared. All he could feel was pure evil, crawling around him. Trying to suck all the happiness out of his soul.

Kimiko frowned at him; deep lines appeared on her face. She stared up at Chase and then back down at Raimundo who was staring at her fearfully.

"How do you know my name? Have we met?" Kimiko asked, putting one of her hands on her hip. Raimundo was about to speak but Chase got there first.

"Yes Kimiko, You and Raimundo the dragon of wind are sworn enemies. He is the reason why we are here." Kimiko stood still for a second then a look of sorrow swept past her moon lit face. But this only lasted for a second. A few moments later she had an angry look on her face.

She slowly took a step towards the boy when.

"Raimundo we have given you enough time you have to…" Clay stopped in mid-sentence when he saw who was in the room with him.

"Chase Young! What in tar nation?" Before he could say another word Kimiko ran forward.

"Lava Stampede Fire!" She yelled. Kimiko then jumped and landed on Clays face. She then jumped off and stood in her new Heylin position. "It seems I have taught you well young dragon," Chase said a small smile emerging on his face. Kimiko nodded then put her focus back into hurting the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Ow!" Clay yelped as he touched his swollen face. "Clay are you alright?" Raimundo asked while standing up and beginning to brush himself down. "Yeah I'm fine" Suddenly a small dribble of blood began to flow from a cut in his head.

Raimundo stared at it worriedly. "Clay I don't think you should be fighting! That head wound looks really bad!" Clay shook his head solemnly. "Sorry Rai, But I gotta get my pride..."

"Will you guys hurry it up! I have some fighting to do!" Kimiko spat angrily. Clay nodded and looked at Raimundo.

"Don't worry Rai, I'm going to be fine." He then turned back to face Kimiko. She smirked at him evilly "You ready to be burnt cowpoke?"

Clay frowned and then began to run, "Wudai Crater Earth!" he shouted. Mounds of rocks flew to his hands and he charged towards Kimiko.

Kimiko smiled and folded her arms and lent back. "Typical. All brawn and no brains. Well get this! Heylin Fire Twister FIRE!"

Raimundo and Clay both gasped. Kimiko was creating tornado the size of windmill and aiming it at Clay. She let it go.

"Clay NO!" Raimundo shouted and shielded his eyes as he felt the heat blaze past him. As soon as he opened then he saw clay on the floor outside the temple. He was looking very pale.

Kimiko walked steadily towards him. "Kimiko NO!" Kimiko turned around, her raven locks flying past her shoulder. Raimundo stumbled over the rumble and ran towards her.

"Kim! What are you doing! You've just hurt one of are best friends." Kimiko stared angrily at him.

"I have no friends." She said, "And the names Kimiko! Repulse the monkey!" she flipped Raimundo over and punched him in the stomach.

Raimundo flew to the floor, clutching his stomach. He wheezed and looked up at Kimiko. She was standing over him. He thought she would be grinning but instead she had look of pain upon her face. As if it had killed her to do that to him.

"Kimiko, you're my friend… Actually…" he bit his lip thinking of whether this might be the right time to tell her. Unfortunately he never got the chance since Kimiko began to turn around.

"I have no friends." She reapted. Turning fully around to hide her tears. She then began to walk over to Clay again.

Raimundo stared after her. Wet tears began to trickle down his dirty face. "Kimiko!" She ignored him and continued walking.

"KIMIKO!" he yelled again, more tears coming from his eyes and dripping onto the ground. "KIMIKO!" he roared then began to sob uncontrollably while pounding the muddy ground with his fist.

"You know you could join her," a sly voice spoke. Raimundo lifted his dirty head up to see Chase young standing right in front of him. Raimundo furrored his eyebrows "Never. I did It once! I wont do it again!"

Chase stared hard at him but before he could speak Raimundo got there first. "What have you done to her! TELL ME!" he roared "You've turned her into a monster!"

Chase young chuckled and shook his head. "What makes you think she is being a monster?" Raimundo stared at him. "The fact that she is trying to kill us!" Chase young chuckled again, "Yes. I don't really think that's it Raimundo. I think the only reason you are acting this way is because you have a infatuation! But you can join her! Then you to can be togther again."

Raimundo's emerald eyes stared down at the floor. But then he looked up again and at clay. Kimiko was standing right over him.

"Clay! KIMIKO DON'T DO IT!" Kimiko jumped and turned around. She had a nasty sneer on her face.

"Kimiko please don't do it! Its not like you! Chase young is controlling you! Snap out of it!" Kimiko snarled and began to run towards him. "HARE DOING YOGA!" she yelled and kicked feriously at him.

Raimundo landed on his back. He felt warm blood coming out of his nose and a wet patch behind his head. Kimiko walked towards him and put one of her black boots on his cheast and pushed down.

Raimundo screamed and gasped for air. Kimiko smirked then whispered angrily, "Your going to pay for what you did you fucking twat!"

**

* * *

OOOOH! Language! I changed the rating to T so I can show Kim's feelings some more! Please read and review! And sorry for the long update!**


	3. The Choice

**Again very sorry for the update…. Please read and review! And Thank u for all the great reviews!**

**Wipes a tear from her eye**

**I feel so loved! Plz read and review and r…enjoy!**

Raimundo stared up at Kimiko, while still straining to fill his lungs with air. "Kimiko…" he wheezed "I didn't do anything!"

Kimiko growled and pulled her foot off Raimundo's foot roughly. Raimundo gasped, his lungs began to hurt with the air that began to shoot down his throat. He pulled himself up and pulled his hand through his wind ruffled hair.

He stared at Kimiko, who was glaring meanly at him. "Kim…You let me go?" Kimiko sighed, angrily.

"You're cute ok…" Raimundo began to blush lightly but held his hands up to his cheeks to hide it.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "And I could always have a accomplish…" Raimundo gasped "Kimiko! Never! I did it once I'll never do it ever again?"

Kimiko growled in rage. She masterfully did a cartwheel and jumped. This made Raimundo quickly crawl back to avoid being hit.

She looked at him and sneered. "I'll give you one more chance…" she said with her teeth gritted. She went towards him and stared at him, her blue eyes penetrating his green ones.

"Next time I return you better say yes… or you'll be sleeping with the fishes! Understand me!" Frightend Raimundo quickly nodded.

Kimiko smiled sickly at him and stood up. She turned around but she could feel Raimundo's eyes watching her every movement.

"I'll give 24 hours to decide… You better be ready when I return…" She quickly moved forward, but stopped when she saw Clay's unconious body, covered in dirt on the ground.

She turned around and smiled sourly at him "Oh yeah… You can have your friend back, he's been through enough… Don't you guys get enough sleep?" She said sarcastically.

Before she left she gave Clay a hard kick with one of feet and walked towards Chase Young.

"Chase…Can we go now?" He nodded at her, while smiling manically. "Yes…" But before they both went, Chase young walked towards Raimundo.

"Well… Be ready when we return young dragon… Kimiko will be different when you return…" Raimundo stared up at him, confusedly.

"What… What are ya about?" Chase smiled again, revealing two rows of sharp dragon teeth.

Raimundo went white. "No! You wouldn't!" Chase young laughed and stared at him again.

"Watch me…" He turned to Kimiko"Come Kimiko its time to begin your ceremony" Kimiko nodded and watched as Chase Young created a purple portal.

She turned to Raimundo, "Seeya later wanka!" She yelled before running through the portal.

Raimundo stared at the place were Kimiko had been. He sighed, roughly if chase young was actually gunna do that Kimiko he had to make a plan. He was after all there leader since he was now a Shoku Warrior.

He looked over at Clay and shook his head. His plan would have to wait a while.

**Ok that was a short chapter, But the nxt one will proberly be longer! PLz read and review!**


End file.
